gold digger
by Areku52
Summary: cool athf story, please r


hey, this is my first fan fic, so write some good reviews, and, i hope you like it!

disclaimer: i dont own aqua teen hungerforce

opening at Dr Weird's lab; gasoline all over the floor

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen,behold! My Glove of Power!

Steve: o..k.., well, where did you get it?

Dr. Weird: It fell out of the sky, steve!

Steve: o..k.., well, lets see what it does

Dr. Weird: HELL NO!

dr. weird presses a button and the lab explodes.

opening theme 

opens to living room scene. Shake and meatwad are watching wrestling.

Meatwad: Awwww, sweet! Did you see the brains fall out of his head?

Shake: Well, duh, how can you not miss them? They're all over the freakin floor, just like you will be if you dont shut up

Frylock floats in

Frylock: Shake, let Meatwad speak his mind!

Shake: HIS MIND? WHEN DID HE GET ONE OF THOSE?

Meatwad: Yeah, really, when did i get my mind?

Shake: The answer is simple: You dont have one, because if you did, then i would have taken it out by now, and hit it around with my brand new baseball bat!

He pulls out a shiny, almost mirrorlike aluminum bat

Frylock: Where did you get that?

Shake: You know the saying that if you follow a rainbow, there will be a pot of gold there? Well, I was so bored, that i actually got off my freakin lazy ass and did it! And, boy, did I get lucky!

Meatwad: Well, did you find any gold?

Shake: I didnt need it, i just took the bat and some other junk to smack you around with

knock at door 

Frylock: Who is it?

Carl: It's me, jackass! I was just wondering whose brains were all in my freaking pool

Meatwad: THEMS MY BRAINS! Lemme go get them

Shake: Are you sure that it was not a snake? spooky voice It could have been a big, poisonous snake!

Meatwad: OH NO!

Meatwad runs into his room

Carl: Anyways, dont leave any of your bullcrap in my pool...i have to pay people my freakin beer money to clean it up... and please try to keep it down, so that i can watch some freakin television!

Shake: Well, we arent doing anything. its all Meatwad's fault

Meatwad comes out of his room

Meatwad: What's my fault?

Shake: Shut your trap, Meatwad... talking...is forbidden

Carl: Oh god, what am i even doing here?

Carl slams door

Frylock: Where did you find this so-called "rainbow" at, or did you just steal that from the sporting goods store?

Shake: You seriously think that i will divulge to you my secret? Hell no, everything near that rainbow belongs to me!

Shake pulls out a funny looking glove

Frylock: What the hell is that?

Shake: Its my glove...mine...so dont touch it, or you will die

Frylock: Give me that!

Frylock takes the glove

Shake: What was that all about?

Frylock: Shut up, shake, and let me look at this

Meatwad: Yeah, shake...listen to yo mamma

Shake: YOU THINK FRYLOCK IS MY MOTHER? oh, thats real nice...youre gonna end up just like the wrestlers brain

Meatwad: No I ain't

Frylock: Will you two just shut up and let me examine this?

Scene switches to Frylocks lab. Meatwad is putting his brain back into his head, and Shake is trying to get his glove back

Frylock: It appears to be some sort of weapon...let me look it up on the Internet

Meatwad: While you're on there, look up the Backstreet Boys, too. I need to see what they been up to

Shake: Hey Meatwad, go look in the freezer, cuz i put your little friend Boxy Brown in there

Meatwad: OH NO! NOT BOXY!

Meatwad runs to the freezer

Meatwad: BOXY, PLEASE BE ALIVE! JUST PLEASE BE AL...wait a minute, boxy aint in here!

Boxy is on the recliner

Boxy Brown: Hell yeah, I aint in that damn freezer. If i wanna cool off, I'll just turn on the damn A/C

Scene switches back to Frylock's room

Frylock: Whatever this is, it is very high-tech

Shake: I don't care, i need to go...and practice my aim with that

Frylock: No you ain't

Shake: Oh, yeah? well we'll just wait and see

Shake takes the glove, and runs off

Frylock: Damn it, Shake! well, at least he will quit bugging us. Lets go watch some wrestling, Meatwad

Meatwad:Ok

Switch to Carl's pool, Carl is standing in it

Shake: Hey Carl, come look at this! You HAVE to see it!

Carl:I dont give a damn...unless it has something to do with strippers

Shake: This is a hell of a lot better than any stripper you've ever had

Shake shoots a hole through Carl's backyard fence.

Carl:(wide-eyed) OH MY GOD! THAT IS FREAKIN AWESOME! Let me use it

Shake: No, this belongs to me

Carl: Oh, no, shake! You either let me see that, or you pay for the hole in my fence!

Shake: OK, here you go

Carl: Ohh! Perfect fit! Hold on, what does this button do?

Carl presses the button

Carl: AAHHHHH!

Carl is set aflame

Shake: Hey, do you know what you're doing? stop, drop, and...oh, screw it, jump in the freakin pool

Carl:AAAHHHHH!

Carl jumps in the pool hisssssssssssss 

Carl: Ahhhhhh...

Shake: ...Damn, you need to get in the habit of wearing sunscreen

Carl: Shut the fuck up

ending theme 


End file.
